


Guardians

by J_W525



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock BBC, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, Multi, Romance, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, when God disappeared, he secretly created a new creation. So secret that not even angels know about them. He called them Guardians. They were nothing like anyone had ever seen before. Sent to protect the select people, God chooses for them; and stand by them forever as objects. For example meet Chevy, Teddy, Sonic, and Chloe. They belong to special people. The winchesters. The Doctor. And the first ever consulting detective. Oh but these people don't even know half of what their prize possessions are.<br/>When a new type of threat starts hunting after guardian's, and their people, these four must team up to save the people they love. But how will SuperWhoLock handle their new found discovery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

Life isn't always as it seems. You may one day be going through out your normal routine. Then the next your being eaten by a monster, or get stopped by a mad man with a box, or get caught up in a murder.  
My name is Chevy, guardian number 450. But the boys call me 67' Impala, or as Dean likes to call me "Baby". I'm not some normal girl if that's what your thinking. I'm not even sure if our kind has genders. But I look like a girl. Well when I'm not a car.  
Probably right now your thinking what the hell I'm talking about. It's ok. If I were you I wouldn't understand ether. So let's get straight to the point. 

 

We never really were given a name by God. We kinda named ourselves. I can transform into cars so I thought I go with the name Chevy. I am a Chevy Impala after all. I'm part of a highly complex breed that is not known to anyone. Not even our close relatives, Angels.  
When God left his first creations to create us he gave us all one mission. To protect the ones who need protecting, that protect. Or the triple P for short. We are sorta like shapeshifters with our the nasty part of losing your skin. Plus we can only transform into one type of thing. For me it's cars. That's how I ended up getting assigned to the winchesters all those years ago.  
I've been crushed, beaten, burned, froze, and smashed into; but it's all worth it. I love my boys. I would do anything for Sam and Dean. Oh and of coarse Castiel. 

I keep an eye on them when I need too. Sending reports back to God when I can. This is my life. 

And this is how it got ruined...


End file.
